wishing for a goodbye
by Hobblin'-Marcy-Bellamy
Summary: what goes trough a mind of a random marine, just before he lets out his last breath after he lost a battle with a pirate ?


Just a drabble that's been stuck in my mind.

I've always have had a soft place in my heart for all those random marines.

Sorry for any spelling etc. mistakes that are made, I don't have a beta to read it.

* * *

A hand gripped the handle of a sword, a deep breath was taken and let out, eyes opened to the bright sun outside and lips were stuck in a tight line.

There had been a call about pirates ambushing the island again, and while he was just barely back on his job again he already got called out to fight those pirates off. Just barely a few days ago, he had recovered from a stab wound in the stomach. He was actually still recovering, but since his island already lacked a force in the marine, and he had mouths to feed at home, he pushed trough the few painful jabs he felt in his stomach the days he was training. Though, he didn't know that there would be another pirate attack so soon already, but yet, it didn't surprise him. Living on the grand line learned him that nothing was happening with a good reason, barely anything surprised him anymore.

A dreadful step was made. Even though they all had chosen to be in the marine, they still all had that angsty scary thought in their head. 'What if this was the last day ?'. Even if they didn't show it on the outside, most had that burning thought in their mind. But all they wanted to do was serve their island, and help protect the ones that are dear to them.

With a last prayer made to the god above, to make him return safe to his house afterwards to enjoy his wife's dinner and the laughter of their child and new born baby, he and the other marines marched forward to the battle ahead, they couldn't waste a moment.

Once arriving at the center off the town, they could already see the pirates harass the citizen, so without thinking, they all moved into battle. Every lost minute could be a lost life. Swords clashed, gunshots were made and blood was shed. The man attacked one off the pirates, skillfully and trained hands guided the sword trough the battle with the other, years of training showing that he knew how to handle a sword. But as he was fighting the other, he felt that his wound was protesting, telling him that he wasn't ready. He still needed to heal. Though, with clenched teeth he pushed the pain to the back off his head, forcing himself to keep his mind on the battle. But he's after all, still human.

After seconds and minutes ticked away, he started to let out ragged breaths and the pain got worse. And when he slacked off, the pirate saw his change to strike. A fist was clenched and a punch was thrown at the man's stomach. The man screwed his eyes close in pain as his mouth opened in a silent scream. The pirate strikes again, not missing a beat, and went to stab his sword into the marine's stomach, succeeding in re-opening the old wound, and making a fresh new one at the same time.

The pain shot trough the man in a quick motion, forcing the man on his knees as he hacked and coughed up blood. It didn't matter how many times he got stabbed or shot, he would never get used to the pain. He was just a regular man, a guy with a wife and two children that just wanted to protect his town, that just wished for a normal life without any danger._ He just wanted to live._ But he knew, he knew this was going to be the end for him. He was losing blood real quick, and when he heard a gun being drawn and pushed to the back of his head, it was clear to him that he wasn't going to live to see another day. This was it, the end.

Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth, indicating that he has a punctured lung and that blood was flowing into it, breathing became really painful, eyes were shut and teeth were clenched together, as if it was going to help to make everything hurt less. A hand was on the ground, supporting his body from falling down while the other hand was trying to stop the blood from flowing out of his chest. The gun was painfully pressed against his scalp.

He let out ragged breaths, while he was trying to hold back tears that were threatening to come out.

_I'm so sorry._

Silent prayers were made to the god above again, praying to let him live.

_so so sorry._

He just wanted to see his wife smile again, his children playing.

_I didn't want this._

The promise he made to his child earlier to play with him when he got home was a lie now.

_please forgive me, please._

All the things he told his wife when he left sounded like a empty promise.

_I'm sorry._

He just wanted to see them all again, and tell them how much he loved them.

_I love you._

The trigger was pulled back on the gun, the pirate having a huge grin on his face.

_I just wanted a normal life._

And with a loud bang, the bullet went trough his brains, making him hit the ground with a loud thud.

His lips were parted, as if he wanted to say one word to the world, but it hasn't left past his lips.

_goodbye._


End file.
